Silver Lining
'Silver Lining' The eighth track in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories I think that after reading the note in Response, Prilly grows angry, so he goes to talk to Barbara to let his problems out. The thing is, he doesn't give any notice whatsoever, leaving her panicked. He grabs a box off her desk and finds all the letters that he sent to Rudiff. He becomes furious and brutally murders Barbara with a pencil and a stapler. That's not even a theory, it straight up happened in the song. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose So what happened to Rudiff? There have been several theories on the Hungry Light's Facebook page, and while only a few of the make sense (only one I can remember: That Barbara now lives where Rudiff used to). Some people have said that Rudiff is a 'voice in Prilly's head,' or a 'made up character'. However, this seems highly improbable. The fact that there is an address (though we do not know it), and it wasn't returned (because if it was some random address, they would return the letter, because they didn't know Prilly) makes it seem highly improbable that Rudiff doesn't exist. I think Rudiff realized Prilly was fucked up, and he wanted to let go of his fucked up past, so instead of actually falling off the grid, he cut ties with Prilly. Now, that begs the question, how did Rudiff come in touch with Barbara? There are two explanations. One seems possible, but the other seems far more likely. That is: Rudiff happens to be a doctor at the same therapy firm, or Rudiff is actually in a relationship with Barbara; respectively. The reason the latter seems so much more probable is because Prilly asks "What, are you two together?" and then jumps immediately to "You're lying!" tells me that she probably looked like she was about to say yes. Chances are, if they are together, Rudiff knows that Barbara is Prilly's patient. The previous letters/songs indicate that Rudiff probably read them and noticed that Prilly thought Barbara couldn't help, so Rudiff showed her the letters thinking "If you want to help Prilly, you need to read these," or something of the sort. That's my theory at least. -Bassmaster your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics PRILLY T: Fuck off! MAN: Hey, what happened? MAN: Hello, hello, hello, hello! PRILLY T: Yo! Fucking weirdo… BARBARA: Prilly? PRILLY T: Hey, Barbara. BARBARA: Wait, what are… Is it raining outside? PRILLY T: Yea, it’s raining outside. That’s why I’m soaked. BARBARA: Are you crying? PRILLY T: No... I’m not crying. BARBARA: Well, why is your face wet? PRILLY T: I just told you! It’s raining… BARBARA: Well, how did you get here? PRILLY T: I walked here. BARBARA: Well, why didn’t you take a cab? PRILLY T: I just wasn’t feeling a cab. Didn’t want the whole human exchange... thing. BARBARA: Prilly, you know you don’t have an appoint until spring- PRILLY T: I know I don’t have an appointment until the spring. There’s just a lot of shit that I need to speak. So can you listen? BARBARA: Uhh… I’m kind of swamped. PRILLY T: I insist. Can you do your job? For like once? BARBARA: Okay… PRILLY T: Thank you. I finally got a response back from Rudiff BARBARA: Oh? PRILLY T: He pretty much told me to go get lost BARBARA: I’m sorry, how do you feel? PRILLY T: It’s like a fire inside of me Has suddenly turned to an ash I’m trying to look on the brighter side of things, But all I feel is alone How can a person that you idolized Not be the person that you thought? There’s so many twists and little turny roads And I guess I just don’t know where to cross But I’ve seen the other side And it’s got me feeling down I figured, why should I end my life, When another me’s crawling about? I don’t get it, and that’s too bad I’m all thumbs now—not going back What I’m feeling is not okay O’ I’m suffering, and you’re to blame! BARBARA: Okay, you need to calm down. You’re being violent. PRILLY T: I’m not being violent! I’m just… excited I guess. ‘Lotta feelings. ‘Lotta prickly little feelings BARBARA: Okay, can you describe me these feelings? PRILLY T: It’s kinda’ like… like being inside an enormous wasp nest. And they’re all like… really, really upset that I’m there. BARBARA: Well, have you been taking your medication? PRILLY T: I stopped taking my medication. BARBARA: When? PRILLY T: I don’t know, like two weeks ago… BARBARA: Prilly, you can’t be off your medication. PRILLY T: I know, but it makes me feel all fucked up. And I’m already all fucked up, So it just kinda’ like… double-fucks me. BARBARA: Prilly- PRILLY T: Barbara, I don’t wanna’ be double-fucked. O’ this foundation inside of me, Just got the most miniscule crack! And all the tarry, gooey shit that surrounds Is starting to ooze on in It’s funny how this all worked out I’m stunned I couldn’t see All of its buried right under the ground that I stand on And I never thought to dig… PRILLY T: what's that box on the table? BARBARA: It’s nothing. Tell me more about this ground- PRILLY T: Woah, woah, hold on, hold on. Lemme’ see that. BARBARA: I don’t think that’s a good idea- PRILLY T: Bitch, lemme’ see it! BARBARA: Prilly, I… PRILLY T: These are my letters... BARBAR: I can… I can- PRILLY T: These are my letters to Rudiff… BARBARA: There’s- There’s a perfectly logical- PRILLY T: How did you get these...? I don’t get it, and that’s too bad I’m all thumbs now—not going back What I’m feeling is not okay O’ I’m suffering, and you’re to blame! PRILLY T: Okay, you got… You got ten seconds to explain yourself BARBARA: Why don’t we just- PRILLY T: No, don’t- Don’t look at the door. Don’t look at the door. The door doesn’t have the answers, bitch! Look at me. Look at me! BARBARA: Prilly, wh- PRILLY T: Why do you have these? BARBARA: I... PRILLY T: Why the fuck do you have these?!? BARBARA: I- PRILLY T: Is he your patient too? BARBARA: No- PRILLY T: Answer me, you fucking whore! Why the fuck do you have my- Oh, you’re gonna’ cry? You’re gonna cry? Ahuuhuuhuu Aaaahuhuhu, I’m crying too, bitch! I’m crying too, bitch! BARBARA: It was Rudiff!! PRILLY T: Wh- Th-this was his idea- What are you two together? You’re lying. You’re lying! You’re- you’re a fucking liar! Aaaahhh! O’ don’t even try it, you’re dead bitch! C’mere! What is that? Oh, a pencil sharpener! A brand new pencil sharpener! You know, lemme’ borrow it so I can use it to fuck you up! Yea, you like that? Aww, look at this! Look at this, you got some brand new holes! Some brand new holes to join the other ones! Who’s in whose head now, bitch?!? No, don’t- don’t- No, no, no! Don’t die yet, don’t die yet! I mean look around, we’ve got this great office With sooo many wonderful toys! Oh, lemme’ just grab this stapler, So I can staple your fucking eyelids shut! Read my tells now, I dare you! And you’re next, Rudiff! Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff